When Will You Tell Me The Truth?
by bookwormforevBinn7
Summary: Kids from Camp Half Blood have come and invaded Hogwarts! The seven- plus some others like Nico- and The Golden Trio will meet- and try to dig answers out of the godlings. Will they hold fast onto their secrets, or will they give in? What exactly is their reason to enroll in Hogwarts? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongHello everyone! I wrote this a long time ago and it is horrible...I will edit the chapters, so please re-read them!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongThanks, lollies!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongDisclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or any of their characters. I wish./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Chapter 1/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Draco POV/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"That was it. Draco had had enough of this nonsense. He was seeing things that his friends didn't-and rubbing his eyes had no effect whatsoever to stop himself from seeing Harry's eyes turning a different shade of green and holding a pen- no, a sword./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Draco sighed and tugged his hair. He was just about to turn around and stop spying but a glint of bronze next to him stopped him from doing anything./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"A blonde girl was glaring at Draco, with the same eye color he had. Draco did not find this attractive, though, but instead rather intimidating, as she was now holding her bronze knife under his chin, forcing him to look up./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"At her right stood Harry-no, someone else, glaring at him suspiciously./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Percy, stop glaring," she hissed at the boy. The girl then turned her attention back to Draco./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Who are you, and why are you spying on us?" She asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"emI'm not spying!/em/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Draco was momentarily speechless, which 'Percy' mistook as something else. "Don't you dare make a move on my girlfriend, idiot!" Percy knocked the girl's knife away with his sword now under Draco's chin./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"The girl unexpectedly laughed. "You're the idiot, Seaweed Brain," she cleared her throat./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Anyway, that's Percy, and I'm Annabeth. We're new to this school." Annabeth stuck out her hand to shake, and Draco hesitated before taking it./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""You see that, Annabeth?" Percy beamed at her. "He's scared of me so he's not shaking your hand." Percy's hand was slapped away from her smiling face./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Draco interrupted them, "Aren't you too old to be here?" He asked suspiciously. "I mean, not that I care or anything, but something seems a little off here, doesn't it?" Draco drawled, which immediately led to Annabeth narrowing her eyes./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Annabeth POV/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"I had just been introduced to Professor Snape, who taught Potions. He had sneered at me when he learned I was ADHD and had dyslexia, but I just ignored it, the anger burning through me. He said something to a portrait, and it swung open to reveal a fancy room. All the movement in the room stopped as everyone greeted Snape./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""This is your newest housemate in Slytherin, Anna Bell Case," Professor Snape said. I glared at him. "It's Annabeth Chase," I said through my gritted teeth./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Whatever," he said, smirking./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""You're just like Dio- " I started yelling. Professor Snape smirked again, knowing what I was talking about because Dumbledore had told him./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"I ran out of the room past the portrait until I got lost. I wandered around for a bit, then I bumped into someone. The boy was clearly flustered, and his glasses had fallen to the floor./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongPlease review and leave suggestions! I know this chapter is horrible... I will pick up the pace./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongHere's the CQ (Chapter Question)/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongemWhat house do you think Percy is in?/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongThanks, Lollies, see you next time!/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Hi, lollies!/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"This is the edit of Chapter 2! Please re-read it! /p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Disclaimer: My brain is too small to come up with Harry Potter and Percy Jackson./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongemHi, Just a Reviewer!/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongemWhen I saw your review, it was posted in May. Now, at the end of July, I feel so bad I haven't been able to check the reviews and say thank you to you sooner./em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongemFor that, I am sorry./em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongemWhen I read your review, it was the longest one and it just about made my day. Please don't disconnect with this story because it has been a few months, and make sure the give constructive criticism if I do something wrong!/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongemThanks ;) Love ya too! -Binn7/em/strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Chapter 2/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"*I ran out of the room past the portrait until I got lost. I wandered around for a bit, then I bumped into someone. The boy was clearly flustered, and his glasses had fallen to the floor.*/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongAnnabeth POV/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"The boy had black hair, and green eyes that looked murkier than Percy's... he picked his glasses up and stuck them on his face and looked at me./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨Well, aren't you going to say sorry?¨ He waited expectantly./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨Sorry,¨ I said, just to save time and arguing./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨I've never seen you around before- are you new here? Why did you come in the middle of the year? I've seen mostly everyone here because they wanted to meet me first year. What year are you in? What house?¨ The boy glared at me suspiciously./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"I glared right back./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"I think he was startled./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨First of all, don't be nosy, or you'll regret it. Second, you never told me your name,¨ I said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨Well, I would have thought you knew- I'm Harry Potter. And you are...?¨/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨I told you strongnot /strongto be nosy. Or are you too stupid to understand that?¨ I asked, in a bad mood from earlier. And with that, I pushed past him and kept walking around randomly./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongHarry POV/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Geez! What was up with that girl? She seems like a threat to me. I need to tell Hermione and Ron./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"I ran back to the Gryffindor Common room and found Hermione reading a book on the couch. I ran up the boys' dorm and dragged Ron down./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨Guys, I just ran into some weird girl. She had long, blonde hair and grey eyes or something. She looks older than us, and I've never seen her before. She told me that if I nose around in her business, then I'll regret it,¨ I said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Ḧermione opened her mouth to say something, but someone else beat her too it./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"And it wasn't Ron./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨Ooh, Percy will be mad when he finds out you were even strongtalking /strongabout his girlfriend. Especially if you're a boy.¨/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongOnce again, thank you soo much, span style="text-decoration: underline;"Just a Reviewer/span! If you're going to review again, please go with the same name (Just a Reviewer) or say that it was you. I'll be happy all day today!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Bye, lollies! Make sure to review and wait for the next chapter (hopefully soon!)/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Most chapters will be long, only if I have enough time./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Thanks!/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"-Binn7/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"When will you tell the Truth?/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongHey, lollipops!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongIt's Binn7!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongThis is the chapter 3 edit!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongEnjoy!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongLove, Binn7/strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongChapter 3/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"*¨Ooh, Percy will be mad when he finds out you were even strongtalking/strong about his girlfriend. Especially if you're a boy.¨/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongHarry POV/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Hermione screamed and whipped her head to the left, where the sound came from. There was no one there./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Some boy walked out from nowhere. He was wearing completely black, and his skin had an olive tinge to it./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨I'm Nico (Nico is a little friendlier after becoming friends with Will Solace). Who are you?¨/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Ḧermione finally found her voice back and answered. ¨I'm Hermione, this is Ron and Harry. But, how did you suddenly appear?¨/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Nico ignored her question. ¨Don't worry about Annabeth. She's really friendly if you get to know her, except right now her boyfriend's in trouble and she doesn't know what to do.¨/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongPiper POV/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨Someone was eavesdropping on you? A boy with blonde hair?¨ I asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨Yeah,¨ Annabeth answered./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨How much did he hear?¨/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Annabeth shrugged./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨Seriously, Annabeth! Don't just shrug! This is important, unless you want Percy to die. If anyone here figures out our reason coming to this weird magic school, everything is ruined. Tartarus will get his hands on Percy, and we have no idea what he'll do. Besides, Percy doesn't know he's in trouble,¨ I said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨But it's too frustrating! How do we become top witches here? Chiron said we have to become the top best and borrow some items from the teachers because they'll trust us then-¨/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨Actually, it might be simpler than that,¨ Nico walked in the room./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨What do you mean?¨ I asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨The cabin- I mean dorm I'm in has these three kids. I talked to them, and one said he bumped into you (Annabeth) and that you seemed like a threat.¨/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨Annabeth, what did you do? They'll be in our way to being the top! They'll be our enemies now!¨/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"I yelled./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨No, it's okay. I talked to them. I'm going to try and befriend them. They're called the Golden Trio, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The thing is, Hermione is every teacher's pet -except one- and she's called the Brightest Witch Of Our Age.¨ Nico said. ¨So, we befriend her, and ask her favors to get the ingredients Chiron needs. Simple.¨/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨That's great! Except, you aren't exactly friendly...¨ Annabeth said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Nico glared at her./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨That's okay, we still have Hazel, Frank, Jason, Leo, and Calypso coming here soon. At least one of them have to be in the same cabin-dorm/house as you and this "golden trio".¨ I said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨And we'll have to explain Percy's Problem to the seven (and Calypso) now, won't we?¨ Annabeth sighed./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"¨If you don't want to be blasted with questions all day, then yes, we will have to tell them our mission at Hogwarts.¨ I said./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongDear lollies,/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongThis chapter has been very very confusing for you and is causing your unexpected headache. So, go dig through your cabinets and take some Advil. The next chapter will fill you in on everything, including Percy's Problem, because Annabeth will have to explain to Hazel, Frank, Jason, Leo, and Calypso./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongTo answer some questions, this takes place after all the books in the series. Harry Potter kids are still in school. Percy Jackson kids are older than them, in 7th year, and Harry Potter kids are in 6th year. (Nico is a 6th year too)/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongPlease stick with the story and wait till the next chapter! See you soon!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strong-Binn7/strong/p 


	4. PLZ remember ILY

**Hey guys!**

 **Please don't kill me. Just listen.**

 **I've been gone for a long time, I know, and I'm sorry.**

 **FanFiction means I have to go on the computer to type and upload and stuff, and I prefer to do it little by little on my phone.**

 **If I use fanfiction, it means you might get 3 updates a month?**

 **I'm using an app, Wattpad, and I have one story on there.**

 **In my two stories on fanfiction, there are a lot of things I might want to change.**

 **In the review I have received suggestions,**

 **Thank you reviewers!**

 **I understand it is harder to get discovered on Wattpad. I barely had 20 view on a story in 2 days and on fanfiction I came back from summer, and now, BOOM! 200-1,200 view! and Review.**

 **(Awesome reviewers)**

 **Please get a Wattpad if you don't have one for me!**

 **It would make my day!**

 **I can PROBABLY update one chapter a day for 1 story**

 **Follow me then I'll follow you back so you know I found you!**

 **I'm going to repost these stories with some changes (it'll be better) on Wattpad.**

 **My username is hyebinny7 and my "name" is Hey Binny.**

 **I'm begging you, please get the app and find me!**

 **-bookwormforevBinn7**

 **Hope to see you there! Thanks, and I love all you lollies! You're my favorite!**


	5. Update

Hi! I decided I might stay on fanfiction... though I prefer Wattpad.

It's just a maybe, so for now I'll update my chapters here and fix them so please reread them!

Also, my username on Wattpad is hyebinny7

Hope to see you there!


End file.
